Counties of Vlaamburg
((WIP)) The Counties of Vlaamburg are a united province located in the southern Kingdom of Teutoburg that borders the Strait of Hispania. The capital is the metropolitan city of Vlambroek. The current leader is Grand Count Roeland van Walhornsfeld (Roeland III). The area is one of the largest metropolitan areas in the Kingdom of Teutoburg, along with Saksenhaven, Teutoburg, and Königstadt. The Counties of Vlaamburg are divided into three counties, which are each divided into many viscounties. Each viscounty is ruled over by a viscount or a viscountess, while each county is ruled over by a count or countess. The three counties are: Drolenshoek, Leugenbroek, and Grootedyk. The Counties of Vlaamburg are renowned for their sea-faring past. Historically, they have often conducted commerce with the Regions of Molembaye (The Kingdom of Francia) and Saimare (The Kingdom of Hispania). Early History History (503 to 2000) Teutonic Annexation (503) In the year 503, the Prince of Eisenberg- Bernhardt von Starckstein, declared that the land should be annexed, and divided between the Hohenland and Eisenberg Provinces. Originally, the province belonged to Economy Shipping Shipping has formed an integral part of the economy of the Counties of Vlaamburg, especially the southern county of Grootedyk. Grootedyk's capital and central port of Ludwijkspoort is one of the largest ports in the Kingdom of Teutoburg, and certainly one of the most profitable. Shipping in this location primarily revolves around exports to Hispania and Francia, as well as imports from the same nations. The vast number of shipping firms have attracted large numbers of banking and trading houses from the central provinces of Teutoburg, most notably the Schwarzenberger Banking House and the Gruber-Seyler Trading House. Colonialism Teutonic colonialism is mainly centered in the Counties of Vlaamburg. The Vlaamen Kikongo Compagnie is centered in Ludwijkspoort, as well as the Teutonic Süd-westland Gemeinschaft, the Teutonic Inselnland Gemeinschaft, and the Teutonic Süd-ostland Gemeinschaft. Colonial production is primarily centered on rubber, precious metals, and ivory. The Kikongoland is the largest producer of rubber in the whole of Orbis. These exports are managed in the busy harbor of Ludwijkspoort. Farming In the further inland regions of the counties, farming is an integral part of the economy. The Counties of Vlaamburg mainly produce barley, corn, potatoes, sugar beets, wheat, and assorted fruits and vegetables. Trade and Commerce Further, the Counties serve as an area by which foreign goods are transported into the rest of the Kingdom of Teutoburg and the Northern Easterlands. Ludwijkspoort is a large competitor with the Saksen port- Willemsdam, for the trade of goods from the Westerlands. Due to Willemsdam jutting out from Teutoburg on the Willem Peninsula, most shippers choose to use it. Goods from the Southlands generally enter the Kingdom of Hispania, and are then sent along the Hispanian Strait to either Ludwijkspoort (or another one of the large southern Vlaamen ports), or to one of the numerous Francian ports along the Strait. Mining Along the border with the province of Eisenberg, there are small mining communities in the foothills. The largest of these mining communities is the village of Hartstein, which is home to between three hundred and four hundred miners, with a total population of around one thousand two hundred. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.